Deadman Loud
by DESTACADO117
Summary: Hace muchos años unos eventos de convergencia sacudieron a varias partes del mundo, cambiándolo. Desde su recuperación hasta la fecha se cuentan historias de personas capaces de utilizar su sangre como armamento, ademas de la creación de una cadena de parques de atracciones alrededor del globo con un nombre bastante particular: "Deadman Wonderland"


Se ofrece recompensa del equivalente a $100 USD en su moneda nacional a aquella persona que venga a mi domicilio y me de una putiza bien puesta para que deje de crear mas y mas historias con tramas largas, cuando ya tengo varias pendientes. Interesados mandar MP a mi perfil para acordar términos, mandar la dirección y buscar un lugar donde depositar el dinero para su comodidad. Terminado el anuncio...

¡AL BARDO!

* * *

Lori caminaba junto a Bobby, Dana y Carol por el largo pasillo con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, pero sobre todo por dentro, de una manera resignada. Unos diez guardias enmascarados y fuertemente armados los iban acompañando, pero ella no podía verle el sentido a eso. Si realmente lo quisieran, entre los cuatro podrían deshacerse de ellos de una manera rápida y sin problemas, pero al mismo tiempo, todos sabían que no tenía caso hacerlo, nunca podrían salir de ese lugar, al menos, no respirando; soltó un suspiro que fue audible.

\- **¿Te encuentras bien Lori?** – Le pregunto el chico latino.

\- **No Roberto, no estoy bien.** – Su voz era dura, pero al mismo tiempo, triste. – **Es solo que ya estoy cansada de todo esto.**

\- **Si bueno, tampoco es como pudiéramos hacer otra cosa.** – La otra rubia sonaba altanera. – **Llevamos aquí cinco años, uno creería que ya te habrías acostumbrado "canarito".**

\- **Vuelves a llamarme así y te juro que la próxima vez no tendré tanta piedad contigo.**

\- **Cálmense las dos.** – La castaña se había puesto en medio de ambas, para evitar un percance. – **Suficiente tenemos con el reclutamiento. Si quieren desmembrarse la una a la otra, esperen hasta que sea su próximo enfrentamiento.**

\- **Dana tiene razón, deberían tranquilizarse ambas.** – Fue el turno de Bobby de calmar las aguas entre las chicas rubias.

Lori había resoplado, girando el rostro hacia otro lado en actitud molesta; Carol en cambio solo había soltado una pequeña risa, le encantaba molestar a la otra chica. Creyeron que a partir de ahí nadie diría nada, pero el silencio fue interrumpido por uno de los guardias que los escoltaba.

\- **¡Rayos "Colibrí"! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?** – El guardia sonaba decepcionado. – **Las peleas entre "Cóndor" y "Halcón" son las mejores.**

\- **Si, y mira que mi compañero y yo hicimos una apuesta sobre quien exterminaba a quien.** – Otro de los guardias que los acompañaba también se unió a la plática. – **Pero llevamos tres años sin ganador, así que nos harían un gran favor si la próxima vez, alguna de las dos dejara de respirar.**

Ambos guardias comenzaron a reírse fuertemente a expensas de ellas. Lori sentía su ira crecer dentro de ella, incluso pudo notar que Bobby, Dana, incluso Carol, comenzaban también a enojarse. Realmente adoraría poder decapitar a ambos idiotas, pero sabía que si despertaba la "maldición" aunque fuera solo un poco, se metería en serios problemas. Todos tuvieron que hacer uso de su autocontrol para poder tranquilizarse y no empezar nada que no trajera algo bueno.

Continuaron caminando, ignorando completamente cualquier tipo de comentario de los guardias hacia ellos. No tardaron mucho en llegar a las puertas del atrio subterráneo del complejo; cuando las puertas finalmente se abrieron, fue un paisaje desconsolador para ella: Todos los "nuevos" eran niños. Si al caso, los más grandes que veía tendrían entre la edad de Luan o Lynn. Sus rostros no eran tan diferentes a lo que fue el suyo cuando llego allí por primera vez hace cinco años: Nerviosos, asustados por lo que les deparara el futuro. No los culpaba, ella incluso lloro cuando recién la llevaron.

\- **Muy bien pajaritos.** – El guardia más grande que cuidaba a los niños se dirigió a ellos con una voz gruesa y perversa. – **Es hora de escoger a sus polluelos.**

Queriendo terminar lo más rápido posible con esa parafernalia, Lori empezó a caminar hacia el grupo de chicos cuando algo llamo su atención.

\- **¿Bobby?** – se oyó una voz dentro del grupo.

Los cuatro adolescentes giraron sus cabezas extrañados, el latino más que nadie, de que hubiera alguien que lo reconociera. Pudieron encontrar rápido el origen de esa voz: Una niña, entre once o doce años, morena de rasgos latinos, cabello negro y pecas y un ligero parecido con su compañero. A Lori le parecía que era alguien cercano a él, quizás una familiar.

\- **Nini…** \- El labio de Bobby estaba temblando y algunas lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos. – **¿E-eres tú?** – El mexicano había corrido y se había agachado para estar a la altura de la desconocida y poder abrazarla.

Ese nombre… ese apodo… No cabía duda. Una vez platicando con él, le hablo sobre una niña a quien solía referirse así de cariño. Era su hermana menor. Un deje de tristeza se apodero de ella, no pudo evitar pensar que, si estaba allá abajo con ellos, solo podía significar que también estaba maldita, por lo que viviría las torturas que constantemente sufre junto con los demás. Juzgando por las lágrimas que corrían por el rostro de Bobby, supo que él también era consciente de lo que vendría en un futuro.

Se dio la vuelta encontrándose con los rostros decaídos de Dana, y sorpresivamente de Carol. Lori supuso que ni siquiera la otra rubia desearía que alguien más cayera en ese infierno, además de que la había escuchado decir una vez que tenía un hermano. Ya no quería estar ahí, por lo se encamino al grupo de niños para elegir a sus novatos rápido y poder largarse, pero fue detenida por un guardia.

\- **Quieta "Cóndor", esos pichones son para reemplazar a los que perdieron "Halcón" y "Colibrí" después de su tonto jueguito que organizaron. El de "Águila" y el tuyo ya fueron previamente seleccionados, y por lo que veo el chico ya encontró a su novata, ¿Qué tal si te muestro al tuyo?**

Lori había entrecerrado los ojos, tratando de descifrar que era lo que quería decir ese desgraciado; no podía verle el rostro, pero estaba segura que el maldito estaría sonriendo como un demente debajo de la máscara. Levanto la cara y le hizo señas a sus compañeros para que se acercaran. La rubia levanto la ceja mientras observaba a un dúo de guardias acercándose, su rostro de duda cambio rápidamente a uno de sorpresa y asombro.

Era como volver a repetir el día en que la conoció: Asustada, bastante temerosa hasta de su propia sombra, temblando como conejito asustadizo y observando hacia todos lados tratando de saber en dónde estaba, que le harían y que sería de ella. Pero lo peor de todo es lo mucho que se parecía el a ella. Pecas, dientes frontales prominentes, incluso también tenía el mismo condenado cabello blanco. Lori sentía que las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, al mismo tiempo que la sangre de su cuerpo comenzaba a agitarse.

\- **Hijo de puta.** – Dijo gruñendo en voz baja y rechinando los dientes mientras veía de reojo al guardia.

* * *

¿Alguien ha leido "The Loud Universe"? Es un fic X-over de The Loud House y Steven Universe que tiene una trama que ni siquiera a mi se me hubiera ocurrido para juntar ambas series, y esta buena; es algo media oscura, ¡Puntos Extras!

A que vengo con esto; en un capitulo se refieren a todos las hijas Loud y a Lincoln con nombres de aves; si bien ya tenia algunos nombres preparados para las chicas, no podía pensar en nombres para todas, pero esa historia me dio ideas para las que me faltaban. Por lo que me parece justo recomendar esa historia como pago por darme una idea. Ahora solo me falta pensar en otros 100 nombres de aves para los demás personajes :'v

Si aun no es muy obvio, esta historia esta basada en el Manga y Anime de "Deadman Wonderland", aquellos que la leyeron/vieron advierto que viene con muchos cambios en la historia para poder adaptarse y por algunos headcannons mios, pero que tambien usare varios puntos de la historia original. Bueno, nos vemos pronto.


End file.
